


Call Me

by tinystarchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and depictions of violence as well, but anyways, hope you guys like it because i spent way too long on it lmao, i literally poured my soul into this, please dont read if you are sensitive to these things, theres mentions of violence, very slight smut my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystarchild/pseuds/tinystarchild
Summary: in which jungwoo is a stripper, and lucas is in love with him.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> *** please read the tags for warnings!!
> 
> hello everyone, thank you for choosing to read my story!
> 
> I worked very hard on this, so I hope you enjoy. <3

Tonight was something that Jungwoo definitely didn’t expect.

 

He had always been used to these things. The deafening music, the blinding lights, the bass pounding so hard in the floor it would make anyone nauseated, the endless shouting from drunk men and women..It was his  _ life _ . He’s had this kind of life for a long time now, and saw no signs of it coming to an end anytime soon.

 

This wasn’t really  _ his  _ life though. This was someone else, someone who Jungwoo pretended to be.

 

In normal everyday life, he was Jungwoo. Jungwoo who rarely spoke, Jungwoo who always looked down when talking to people, Jungwoo who didn’t really have many friends. He wasn’t popular, but he was normal. He was seen as a normal student in college, but in reality, he was someone who just needed a stable way to pay his bills and school funds, until he could get a job that won’t make every second of his life feel dirty and miserable.

 

On that stage, he wasn’t Jungwoo. His identity was hidden by a stupid stage name and ridiculous costumes. He was cheered on, called to, begged for. Everyone in that place loved him, and the way he did the things he did. The owner couldn’t believe it, this random timid kid coming in asking for the job..They didn’t think he had it in him, Jungwoo  _ himself  _ didn’t even think so either. But here he was, basically being one of the most popular acts out there.

 

There, Jungwoo forced himself to have confidence. And it paid off for him well.

 

Tonight just wasn’t his night, though. A chain of events soon left him to end up in a small bathroom in the club crying all of his makeup off.

 

Jungwoo was shaking and afraid, and in all honesty just wanted to go home and sleep. He was sick of tonight. He came with a headache and was now going to leave with that same headache and emotional trauma. He wanted to wake up, and go to school, and see normal people.

 

_ People who are not like him. _

 

His sobs went quiet in the span of a few seconds, as he flinched at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

 

“Jungwoo.” It was only his manager, but Jungwoo was still afraid.

 

“Y-Yes..?” Jungwoo was afraid to get scolded. For hitting a customer, for running away, even for ruining his makeup..He knew he was about to get in trouble for it, any of it, probably  _ all  _ of it.

 

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. _ Okay to go on?  _ He knew well enough that was the actual question.

 

“No...I want to leave.” Jungwoo tried to speak up for himself and sound confident, but he choked on his words mid-sentence.

 

“We got rid of the guy, Jungwoo. It’s going to be perfectly fine. Just come out, go get fixed up, and get out there.”

 

“I need some time...Give me some time.” Jungwoo felt like he was going to break down again any second.

 

His manager sighed, but walked away. Jungwoo took a deep breath from the relief he felt, standing up from the floor and walking over to the sink. It took one look in the mirror for him to start crying again.  _ He hated himself. _

 

Cold water splashed on his face, Jungwoo then proceeded to take a paper towel and try to wipe the remnants of his makeup off. Afterwards, he looked down at the paper towel for a few seconds, and analyzed the smears of exotic colors across the cheap brown paper. He was disgusted. It wasn’t about him  _ wearing  _ makeup, it was more about  _ why  _ he was wearing it.

 

Well..He  _ can  _ quit this anytime he wants. He keeps reminding himself of that. He didn’t want to deal with the consequences, though. He doesn’t know where else he could go that would give him what he needs. Sure, he works part-time at a small florist place, but that job can really only afford him a few things for the week. He needed a job he could tell people about, so there wouldn’t be any suspicion.

 

Jungwoo wasn’t proud of his main source of income, but he was grateful that he didn’t have to starve on a regular basis, or be late on rent all the time. He was grateful that he got the kind of money he did, but he would  _ never _ be happy with it, no matter how good of a pay it was.

 

He  _ especially  _ didn’t want to be here right now. He wanted to leave. Why couldn’t he bring himself to just not listen? His current mindset was to go back out there. Was it being strong, or being desperate not to lose anything important?

 

Jungwoo felt like it was the latter.

 

That being said, he stood up, and walked out of the bathroom with his head held high.

 

He can do this..He can. He just has to try.

  
  


-

  
  


Once he made it to the back of the club, the makeup artist looked at him in horror.

 

“I’m sorry..I messed it up.” Jungwoo said softly, touching his face in reflex.

 

“Oh, goodness..” Jungwoo couldn’t tell what she was more worried about, “Don’t worry about it, just sit down and I’ll fix it as much as I can.” Jungwoo nodded, and sat down as the artist got to work.

 

Soon, Jungwoo was walking back out onto the stage. He heard the loud cheers and yelling of random sexual phrases, making him feel slightly lightheaded. It was so hot and suffocating n there..He really wanted this to be over already. Everything about this night has gone wrong.

 

Usually he wouldn’t feel this way, but for some reason, now all of this dirty attention was making him uncomfortable. He was sure it was because of what just happened, he almost turned his forced smile into a cringe from just thinking of the lingering whispers on his ear. The way the hands on his hips went down way too far. The way he literally  _ couldn’t make it stop _ . There was no one to help him, no one to hear him cry for help.. All he could do was strike the man and then run. He almost didn’t make it. If he had been just a few seconds later on shutting and locking the door, something bad might of...No,  _ would have _ happened to him.

 

Jungwoo snapped himself out of the trance, as he felt himself losing focus and spacing out on stage. He probably still looked a mess, even with the makeup covering every part of his face.

 

He felt that rushing pressure of anxiety rising quickly in his chest again, and felt the smallest tears start to form in the corners of his eyes.

 

_ Don’t cry again, Jungwoo. The makeup artist will kick your ass. Get your shit together. _

 

As much as he didn’t want it to be such a big deal to him, it hurt way too much to simply ignore it. His arms, his cheeks, and worst of all the headache that had been bothering him all night, it all felt so horrible and hurt too much.

 

He was looking forward to going to sleep, he needed it so badly...He was sick of only getting one or two hours of sleep every night, and then having to go to hours worth of classes, or go to his other job. He needed to go to bed and sleep off all of these bad feelings he was experiencing. All because of this dumb fucking job.

 

The only two prices to pay for this job was your dignity, which Jungwoo didn’t have much of it left in the first place, and your sleep schedule. In Jungwoo’s case, the latter wasn’t thought through, which resulted in it being strongly regretted.

 

Jungwoo wishes that at some point he would fall off this pole and break his neck. Yeah, now it was  _ that  _ kind of night. He couldn’t do it and just pretend he was bad at it, because he knew he was good. Everyone knew it. Another talent he couldn’t bring himself to be proud of. That’s how most of them are, anyway.

 

He turned around to walk backstage, having enough of tonight. He was getting out of here no matter what anybody told him, even if it meant having to fight some fuckboy to leave. He didn’t care if he was defying the rules right now, or going against what his manager kept telling him. He’s had enough.

 

There was one thing that stopped him for a moment, though. An oddly colored piece of paper stuck out from the pile of money that was at his feet. He heard the crowd go slightly louder after he bent over, causing him to roll his eyes. He picked up the piece of paper, not giving it another glance until after he walked all the way off the stage.

 

As he walked into the backstage area, he passed a lot of people. Most of them being part of the staff, who had questions as to why he came off early. Jungwoo ignored them, analyzing the piece of paper in his hand.

 

It was a five hundred dollar bill from a Monopoly game.

 

_ ‘ Call me _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ \- Lucas♡ ’  _

 

_ Well that’s just fucking cheesy. Points for creativity, though. _

 

Jungwoo almost stopped in his tracks, feeling confused and tired. He would deal with this later. Was it even meant for him? He didn’t know...Maybe it was.

 

God, was Jungwoo over this night.

 

He grabbed his bag from underneath one of the tables, shoving the fake money in it and heading for the bathroom. He needed to get changed, first of all. And take this makeup off. He had been anxious about this glitter dropping into his eyes for the past three hours.. He was ready for it to be gone so he didn’t have to feel like he could be blinded at any given time.

 

When he walked into the bathroom, it felt ten times hotter. It was like he could feel every single drop of sweat on his body now. It made Jungwoo feel absolutely  _ disgusting _ .

 

He quickly took off the quite literally flashy costume he was wearing, trading it for some skinny jeans and a hoodie. As much as he couldn’t stand the heat right now, he knew that once he walked outside it would feel like a snow globe puked on him. He then looked in the mirror, taking a wet paper towel and taking as much of the makeup off as he could. He’d properly get it off once he got home, he just wanted to get most of it off before he left so no one would recognize him and try and stop him from leaving..It was also so he wouldn’t look like an easy target on the street. It would have made him stand out too much.

 

Whenever Jungwoo was satisfied enough with his results, he walked out of the bathroom with his bag slung over his shoulder. Once he walked out into the main area, there was a moment where he paused. He began looking out into the giant crowd of people. He had to go out through the front door, so he could avoid his manager and the other workers. Easier said than done..But no one should recognize him now. That makeup made him look like a totally different person.

 

He started walking, shoving past all of the shouting drunk people. He eventually got to the other side of the room, pushing open the doors and walking out. He made it.. He could finally go home. He had to walk though, he probably didn’t even have enough money to get himself anything to eat before he got home. It was almost four in the morning now, which made him feel a bit anxious. He usually went home by the time the sun was rising but it was still very much dark outside.

 

The smoke-like puffs of breath quickly went behind Jungwoo as he walked, the frosty air almost freezing him to death. These were the times he really wished he had money. So he could just message some caffeine driven middle aged man to come and get him and take him home in a vehicle that had heat.  _ Alas _ , it just wasn’t meant to be. That meant Jungwoo couldn’t feel anything from his thighs down, his fingers felt like they were about to shatter, and he couldn’t properly feel his nose nor his cheeks anymore. He couldn’t wait to take a hot shower and regain the feeling in his body back..

 

But then, he thought about the number. Who exactly was Lucas..? He couldn’t help but wonder. Was he someone Jungwoo’s age? An old man? Or maybe the crumbled piece of useless paper wasn’t even meant for Jungwoo. He’ll find out..Maybe when he gets home.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo dug through his hoodie pocket, pulling out the keys he had stashed in there before he left the club. He knew he wouldn’t feel like rummaging through his bag once he got to the door, it was just something he normally did. He took a couple of tries on the door, and he was finally home. Of course, once he opened his door, he was hit with a wave of cold air that sent a violent shiver down his spine. He walked inside, and shut his door behind him, locking it back and turning on the lights.

 

God.. He was starving, needed a shower, and worst of all he was dead tired. And school started in about four hours. Would he even have time to sleep? He could skip the food but  _ definitely not  _ the shower. He didn’t want to go to school looking like a drunk woman you’d find on the sidewalk in front of your local bar. Also, he didn’t dare forget this bothersome makeup that was  _ still _ caked on his face. Even with the cold air, the makeup made his face feel warm and smothered.

 

With a deep sigh and heavy footsteps, Jungwoo walked to his room. The bag that was helplessly dangling in his hand was thrown in the floor, and after that was done he walked to the bathroom. As he went to take off his hoodie, he noticed that his phone was still in the pocket from when he put it there before leaving the club. His now semi-frigid hands went from the bottom of his hoodie up to the pocket, taking out his phone and leaving him staring at it.

 

Maybe he should go ahead and say something to Lucas? He wasn’t going to call him like the note said, since that’s basically first impression suicide for him. He was kind of curious to find out who this guy was. Maybe it could be the start of a beautiful love story.. Jungwoo laughed slightly at that thought. He’d probably never find anyone who would love him for who he was, at least not completely.

 

Jungwoo quickly walked back into his room, grabbing his bag and pulling the, now even more crumbled, paper out of it. Password never typed faster, the messages app was opened and the phone number was entered into the new message screen.

 

How should Jungwoo begin this? He needed to hurry, he was losing time..

 

Something..Simple, but not too basic.

 

‘ _ Hey. It’s someone who picked up your monopoly money _ .’

 

He sent something that wouldn’t be embarrassing if it just so happened to be a wrong number. Jungwoo didn’t think that starting it with, ‘hey it’s someone from the strip club,’ would seem so bright to someone it wasn’t intended to go to. So what he had was good enough.

 

His phone was turned off and thrown on the bed, and then he hurried back to the bathroom. He needed to hurry and shower so he could sleep. With it being Friday today, it was going to be fucking hectic. He had school, work at the florist shop an hour after, and then a half-hour later he had to show up at the club, which was always the worst on Fridays. He definitely needed to pick up some coffee in the morning if he had time..He was  _ really  _ going to need it.

 

After getting undressed and hopping in the shower, Jungwoo felt relief at the feeling of hot water running down his body. It was like, just this feeling alone could make him fall asleep standing up. Sure, he’d probably fall and bust his head open, but it felt like it would be  _ so  _ worth it. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. That meant he probably shouldn’t stay in here long. Jungwoo washed his hair, his face, and quickly rinsed off everything else before deciding he was finished.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo ran his fingers through his still damp hair, cutting his light off and diving for his bed. Now, he just needed to make sure that his alarm for the morning was set, and then he could finally go to sleep..

 

His phone screen nearly blinded him as he turned it on, but after his eyes focused he could see he got a text back from Lucas.

 

‘ _ The one with the really nice multi-colored eyeshadow? _ ’ Jungwoo tilted his head in confusion as he read the message. So he  _ was  _ intending for the note to go to him..

 

Jungwoo contemplated if he should text Lucas or wait until the morning to do so..He’d probably have more time to text him during the day, considering sometimes he has a bit of free time in his classes.

 

But he decided to send one more text before putting his phone up.

 

‘ _ Yeah, that’s me. I’m Jungwoo. _ ’

 

Satisfied, Jungwoo put his phone on his nightstand. With a deep breath, he lied his head down on the pillows he rarely got to use, feeling like he hadn’t slept in  _ weeks _ . The feeling of finally being able to sleep was so nice, and even with that Jungwoo knew he was going to feel horrible when he had to wake up.

 

Needless to say, he wasn’t in  _ any _ way prepared for tomorrow.

  
  


-

  
  


God, no..The fucking alarm.

 

Jungwoo opened his eyes to the sound of the anxiety inducing beeping, quick to stop it. He had to lie back down, but only for a few seconds. He couldn’t get up late, he tried giving himself the most time he could to sleep..So there is literally  _ no  _ time to lie around.

 

His feet hit the floor softly, and he slowly stood up so he could avoid plummeting to the floor. He was still really sleepy, which was no surprise to him. He hadn’t slept properly since Saturday night of last week, since he’s off from the club on every Sunday. He really couldn’t wait to get off on Saturday.. He desperately needed to sleep a healthy amount of time.

 

The sounds of heavy rain could be heard pounding on the window, making Jungwoo groan in frustration. Great, just what he fucking needed on the busiest day of his week. He wished he would have checked the weather before the morning, maybe then he wouldn’t be as pissed right now..

 

With the sudden news of the rain, it meant that meant now, he had a few extra things to do. Including changing his outfit he was going to wear. He’d have to sort something else out fast, too. He was going to have to wear a sweater and a hoodie anyways..With it being cold, and especially with the pouring rain, he wanted to make sure he wore something that could protect him from the rain  _ and  _ keep him warm.

 

An odd creaking noise came from the closet door as Jungwoo opened it, the subtle light from the dim room pouring into the small area. Jungwoo leaned forward and ran his fingers through a few thick hoodies before eventually picking out one of his older crimson-colored ones. He’s gone through rain with this one many times before, so it was an obvious choice.

 

He was going to keep the sweater and pants he was wearing, deciding that they would be good enough. So now, all he had to do was pick a pair of shoes he didn’t care about ruining. He didn’t have a large array of them, so he went with some old converse shoes that he didn’t care much for keeping clean. You can say they were the shoes he always used for these kinds of situations.

 

Now, he could get dressed. He pulled off his pajama pants, proceeding to put on the jeans he had picked out. They were really fucking blue. They were blue to the point where they were almost ugly, but still cute.. Jungwoo usually got comments about the color. As of right now, though, he could give less fucks.

 

Layers of clothes were then pulled over his head, starting with a shirt, then the sweater, and finally the hoodie. He felt warm in them, but he knew that once he got outside, he’d probably be freezing. Last, Jungwoo put on his shoes. He felt himself drifting off as he lazily tied the laces, but quickly snapped out of it once he got a notification on his phone.

 

Jungwoo groaned, standing up and going to grab his bag. All of his school stuff should be in there..He probably didn’t have time to check. And sure enough, once Jungwoo picked up his phone, he was already seven minutes late leaving. A wheeze almost left his throat as he quickly threw his phone charger in his bag. He had to go, now. He might have to run a little..

 

Deep and unsteady breaths were erupting from Jungwoo as he tried his best to run quickly up the stairs. Last time he checked the time, which was about two minutes ago, he had four minutes before the lecture started. Needless to say, he was absolutely  _ terrified _ . The tension was soon put to ease though, as he got through the doors, and he looked left and right before going to an uncrowded area of seats. He  _ really  _ wished that he would have brought some water with him, now.. He probably would have if he would’ve had more time.

 

He was also soaking wet. The rain had soaked through his jeans, and made it through the hoodie but not quite the sweater. Jungwoo felt like he had just taken a shower..But in his clothes. He was cold, and was about to shiver his legs off.

 

A notification sound suddenly echoed through the room, coming from Jungwoo’s phone. This left Jungwoo sighing, before he put his phone on silent. He’s glad it did that now and not during the lecture..

 

His eyes wandered over the notifications he didn’t have the chance to check when he woke up, seeing that the oldest one was Lucas texting him back. He felt like he should of told Lucas that he was going to sleep..But he had just met him, and had just started texting him. It would have been a bit awkward to have that be one of his first few texts to him, at least that’s what Jungwoo thought.

 

‘ _ Are you still at the club? I haven’t seen you in a while.. _ ’ _ (4:58 A.M.) _

 

Guilt crossed Jungwoo’s face. He had left almost an hour prior to this text.

 

Words were shakily typed, Jungwoo still feeling sleepy.

 

‘ _ Sorry.. I had left around 4. And I fell asleep before you sent me that :(‘ (sent) _

 

He put his phone in his bag as the lecture began, and he tried this best to pay attention even in his half-asleep state. He eventually took off his damp hoodie, throwing it on top of his bag. He couldn’t stand being this cold..Not to mention it wasn’t even that warm in the lecture hall. This was pure hell..And Jungwoo couldn’t wait for it to be over. Though, he had to admit that this was going to be better than his three hour design class he was going to later. The shit he does to try and make his life not suck..

 

This class was boring though. He wasn’t getting much out of it. He tried his best to listen but whatever was being said just wasn’t going through his head. It was really frustrating..

 

Jungwoo took his phone out of his bag, seeing he got another text from Lucas. Maybe texting him with help..? He doesn’t know Lucas at all, so he couldn’t say for sure.

 

‘ _ Why are you up so early then? You must’ve been exhausted..’ (3m) _

 

Easy response.

 

‘ _ I have to go to college classes, sadly.’ (sent) _

 

He probably wouldn’t have to wait that long for a reply.

 

And that was right, as the typing bubble appeared on the screen.

 

‘ _ You’re in college too? That must mean we’re around the same age’ (23s) _

 

So he  _ was  _ around the same age as Jungwoo..Interesting.

 

‘ _ Yeah, I’m 20. This would be my second year’ (sent) _

 

He wondered how old Lucas was, exactly.. He also wanted to know what was going through his mind when he threw that ‘money’ for him..

 

‘ _ Woah..I’m 19. This is just my first year.’ (24s) _

 

Holy shit he’s younger than Jungwoo.

 

Now a question was prodding at Jungwoo’s thoughts, making his fingers slightly twitch.

 

‘ _ Why exactly did you throw that paper for me? I'm just curious because it could've been for anyone..’ (sent) _

 

Jungwoo felt a bit sad thinking about it. Lucas could have just been looking for anyone and just so happened to see Jungwoo pick it up..Maybe that’s why he remembers him. Jungwoo obviously wasn’t the only one wearing pretty eyeshadow, after all.

 

‘ _ Actually, I went there with some friends a few nights ago and saw you there. They kept saying you looked familiar..But all I could really see was that you were beautiful. I wanted to get to know you and thought that money would grab your attention.. I'm glad it did get to you and not some other random ass dude, that would've been awkward.’ (18s) _

 

Is that it? They went on and on about how Jungwoo looked familiar..

 

Wait.

 

‘ _ What school do you go to? If you don't mind me asking..’ (sent) _

 

It was only a matter of seconds before Jungwoo couldn’t believe his eyes at the next text Lucas sent him.

 

_ Lucas went to the same fucking college as him. _

  
  


-

  
  


The lecture was over, but Jungwoo was still in shock. He hadn’t texted Lucas back yet.. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know if he wanted to  _ tell  _ Lucas he went there too.. Would it make things better? Worse? Would it change  _ anything _ ?

 

He wanted to tell him..But what would that do for Jungwoo  _ or  _ Lucas? Even if Lucas did think Jungwoo was pretty..It doesn’t change the fact that Jungwoo is a literal stripper. Jungwoo couldn’t make Lucas happy doing this..It’s the main reason he’s always tried  _ not  _ to be interested in anyone. It’s a dirty job and he was sure it would only bring bad things.

 

But..A part of him was screaming to tell Lucas. Maybe, just maybe..  _ Something  _ could work out.

 

‘ _ Sorry I took so long to respond..but i gotta tell you something.’ (sent) _

 

Jungwoo picked his head up, seeing the rain still pouring. He really wished it would just die down already..

 

He looked back at his phone. No response..He’d probably have to wait for a little bit.

 

Under the safety of the stone awning, Jungwoo was safe from the rain. Sure, it was cold, but at least he wasn’t getting pummeled by rainwater. He felt a lot more comfortable sitting here then he did running in the rain. He just really hoped that this and the tragic events of earlier wouldn’t cause him to get sick. That’s the last thing he needed right now. Come to think of it, running in the cold rain to school for a good ten minutes wasn’t good for his health..That's obvious, though.

 

His attention was quickly turned to his phone, where he saw a text from Lucas.

 

_ ‘Yes?’ (now) _

 

Just tell him, Jungwoo..

 

‘ _ I thought I should let you know we go to the same college..’ (sent) _

 

Should he wait for his impending doom? Maybe..

 

He got a quick response.

 

‘ _ Are you serious? That’s cool omg’ (now) _

 

Jungwoo felt slightly annoyed. How could he be so excited. Is he even  _ thinking  _ about who Jungwoo is and what he does? How could he ever have been interested in Jungwoo in the first place..It felt impossible. If Lucas did want to get to know Jungwoo more, would he be okay with what he does, still? Jungwoo can’t quit..

 

‘ _ Yeah, I guess.. I wonder if i've seen you around before.’ (sent) _

 

No wonder Jungwoo looked familiar to those people. He probably goes to the same damn classes as them. Even with a large class, it was still possible for Jungwoo to get recognized..That’s alarming.

 

‘ _ Are you going to the club tonight..? I can try and meet you there and we can talk in person. I don’t have classes today so I can’t see you now..’ (now) _

 

Woah..He wants to see Jungwoo at the  _ club _ ..? God, he really  _ wasn’t  _ thinking.. Jungwoo could see him though. He could see Lucas, and see who he is, what he looks like, and how he acts in person.

 

‘ _ Sounds good I guess. I come in around 10:30 so if you want to, show up around then.’ (sent) _

 

Another fast response was given.

 

‘ _ See you then. <3’ (now) _

 

A heart. How cheesy..Yet cute.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo was going through it right about now. He had finished up his classes for the day and now was working at his job at the florists. He was, to simply put it,  _ really fucking tired _ . He could barely stand up at this point. He got off in a few minutes, and then had to go to the club. Don’t even ask Jungwoo why a freaking florist place closes at 10pm, because he will never know.. He could only assume it was for late anniversary gifts or something along the lines of that.

 

After flipping the sign to closed, he walked out of the door. The owners were still there so he didn’t have to worry about locking it himself. Now he had to be on his way to the club.. Should he make a stop home..? He did feel a bit homesick after being away for most of the day. He was a little sick of walking around all the time.

 

He ultimately decided against it. He’d make it..Hopefully. It was a lot colder compared to this morning..And very dark.  _ Scarily  _ dark. Not to mention it was fucking raining again. Usually Jungwoo would like rain, but today it was just an inconvenience.

 

Jungwoo got a text notification, and he already could assume who it was from.

 

‘ _ I’m on my way now..Where do I meet you whenever we both get there?’ (now) _

 

Hmm..Jungwoo couldn’t meet Lucas in the middle of all of those people. It could start a bunch of shit.

 

‘ _ Are you okay with meeting me in the hall to the right of the stage? I promise I’m not trying to murder you but if we get caught then I’ll get into a lot of trouble.’ (sent) _

 

Jungwoo found himself walking a lot slower.

 

_ ‘Alright. See you in a few.’ (now) _

 

Jungwoo shoved his phone in the pocket of his hoodie. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He was actually about to meet someone who took interest in him..And it was fucking horrifying. A part of him was still excited to meet Lucas, though..

 

As a result of his excitement, Jungwoo forgot that once he got to the club, he’d have to face some consequences. Since he walked out of work without telling a soul, he’d face a bit of an issue.

  
  


-

  
  


After walking to behind the building, Jungwoo opened the back door to the club. He texted Lucas a quick, ‘I’m here,” before putting his phone in his bag.

 

All seemed normal when he walked in, until he realized he wasn’t alone in the small room.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jungwoo.” The said boy was startled at the words, quickly turning to see his manager standing close to behind the door. He walked in front of it, blocking Jungwoo from opening it again.

 

Jungwoo felt his heart drop. He had  _ completely  _ forgotten that he had snuck out of the club last night..

 

“Look..If this is going to be about me leaving last night, I’m sorry..I was just stressed and shaken up from-” Jungwoo was suddenly cut off by his manager, who’s temper exploded all at Jungwoo.

 

“I don’t want to hear  _ any  _ excuses. I told you we had gotten rid of him, so you had  _ no fucking reason _ to leave!” The manager yelled, taking a step closer to Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo felt panic rise in his chest. Was something bad about to happen..? Jungwoo couldn’t even bring himself to speak properly, or do anything. He was frozen and he couldn’t run..

 

“B-But I..I said I was  _ sorry _ ! It’s not that big of a deal, you..You have other people- I-I mean, it’s not like me leaving an hour earlier made everything collapse!” Jungwoo finally managed a sentence, feeling his legs starting to go numb and start to shake.

 

His manager, without saying a word, started stepping closer to Jungwoo. And before he could run, Jungwoo was violently grabbed by the arm and slammed towards the wall, making pain shoot through his entire body. This sent tears to the corners of Jungwoo’s eyes, from both the pain and even worse fear he was getting. His breaths were uneven and rapid as he struggled, but couldn’t get himself free.

 

“This isn’t something I’m going to let you off of the hook for, pretty boy.” His manager edged closer, and Jungwoo could feel his breath on his face as he spoke. “Maybe I’ll have to teach you a lesson..” Jungwoo was  _ so  _ fucking close to bawling his eyes out, “Just maybe..I should show you what happens when you don’t do as you’re told..And see if that’ll  _ knock  _ you into place.

 

_ No, no, no! _

 

“N-No.. _ Please _ , don’t..” Tears left Jungwoo’s eyes as his voice slowly broke, and he hung his head down as he tried  _ so hard _ to get free. He knew deep down he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. But he didn’t want to give up, he  _ desperately  _ didn’t want this to happen to him. He didn’t want to get beat until he could hardly breathe..He’s gone through it once before and it was one of the worst experiences he had  _ ever  _ had in his entire life.

 

The bag Jungwoo had, along with his phone, had now been slung to the other side of the room, all before his manager shoved him to the floor. Jungwoo used all the energy he had left and almost managed to crawl away, but was quickly pulled back and literally stepped on. His manager loomed above him, staying quiet before leaning down slightly.

 

Jungwoo couldn’t breathe, he  _ really fucking needed  _ to breathe.

 

“Don’t worry..I won’t go  _ too  _ far. Just don’t expect to get out of this without shedding blood first.” Those words made Jungwoo feel like he was going to puke. He can’t do anything to get out of this and it was eating away at him. He couldn’t do this anymore. He gave up, finally letting his head hit the floor in defeat.  _ Why..Just fucking why!? _

 

Jungwoo felt a rough kick being given to his side, like his manager put all of the force he could into it. His eyes widened when he looked up, seeing that the person who feared so much in this moment had an object in his hand.

 

_ Was he really about to get the life beat out of him..? _

 

He couldn’t help but to squeeze his eyes shut when he saw the object flying towards him, striking him hard in the stomach to the point where he almost threw up. He managed to hold it back, and tried to get away only to get hit even harder in his ribs. He stopped moving, feeling the tears stinging his eyes more than ever before it finally became too much. Hit after hit, sound after sound, feeling after feeling.

 

Jungwoo couldn’t even call for help. He couldn’t get any noise out of his throat. He felt helpless. He was afraid. Everything in his body hurt.

 

The stress, the fear, and the pain got to Jungwoo.

 

With that, his vision suddenly went black.

  
  


-

  
  


It was dark. It was freezing.  _ Everything hurt. _

 

Jungwoo opened his eyes, slightly moving until he came to a sudden stop. Pain shot through his entire body, and he felt tears prickling at his eyes again. He realized what had happened, and why he felt so sick, so numb, so intensely fucking  _ beat up _ .

 

He had to get out of here. And he didn’t want to come back,  _ ever _ .

 

_ Lucas. _

 

Was he still here? Was he still  _ waiting _ ?

 

Ignoring the pain, Jungwoo sat up, trying his best to take in his surroundings. He wasn’t where he was before, he knew that for sure. It was a room with no light, and he could hardly tell what anything was.. He needed to find the lights.

 

Everything felt so horrible, every muscle in his body was tense..  _ But he had to get up. He needed to get the fuck out of here. _

 

Jungwoo slowly went onto his knees, shaking as he pushed himself off of the ground. He leaned forward only a little before moving towards the dark silhouette he thought to be the door. The lights should be near there, if anywhere.

 

He was right, as he felt to the right of the door to flip on a light switch. The room lit up and Jungwoo looked around, seeing both his bag and phone sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. The quickest he could manage himself to, he walked over and grabbed his stuff from the chair. He needed to check his phone quick.

 

The screen lit up, and Jungwoo saw it had only been an hour since he got there. Maybe Lucas was still here.. _ Hopefully _ he was still here.

 

Sure enough, there was a series of texts from Lucas waiting for Jungwoo to see.

 

‘ _ I’m here now’ (56m) _

 

_ ‘Jungwoo? Where are you?’ (42m) _

 

_ ‘I haven’t seen you.. Are you okay?’ (28m) _

 

_ ‘I’m not leaving until you text me or I see you. I want to make sure you’re okay’ (13m) _

 

Jungwoo took a deep breath, texting back a reply.

 

‘ _ Im sorry _ .. _ Something happened. I don't want to talk about it now but I really want to get out of here.. Meet me at the front outside, I’ll get there as fast as I can.’ (sent) _

 

He managed to get out of the door and found out where he was quick. He was near the backstage area, and  _ was  _ in his manager’s office..He needed to get out fast before his manager came back, or just saw him in general..He needed to get out of here fast and get to Lucas. Then he could leave and never come back.

 

As he walked into the backstage area, he cautiously looked around, seeing no signs of his manager..So he shuffled to the door leading out into the hallway. He opened it, feeling the adrenaline rush as he walked out and heard it shut heavily behind him. He was almost free..He just had to go through the crowd and then out of the door. Just like he did last night..He wouldn’t even be doing this right now if he hadn’t of left last night..He regrets it. He regrets leaving with every ounce of regret he could possibly have.

 

All of what happened had Jungwoo feeling lightheaded and tired, and it hit him all at once in a powerful wave of exhaustion as he walked down the hall. He felt like he was going to cry again..But he had to get out of here first.

 

Before he could walk any further, he saw his reflection in a random mirror out of the corner of his eye. He scared himself, forcing himself to turn and look at some of the the damage that had been done.

 

His hair was everywhere, his eyes were bloodshot, and not to mention there was a series of small cuts and bruises that were  _ all over _ his face..Hopefully none of them would scar. He looked nothing short of an absolute  _ mess _ . Maybe Lucas won’t mind?

 

A sudden noise rung through Jungwoo’s head.  _ A door closing _ . His thoughts and analyzation were cut short when he looked to see where it came from.

 

“Jungwoo!” A shout was released down the hall, and Jungwoo whipped around to see his manager standing on the other end of the hall, looking into Jungwoo’s soul with every ounce of anger he could’ve had. “Don’t you even fucking  _ dare  _ think about leaving!” His manager started rushing towards him, and Jungwoo felt his heart rate pick up. He had to run, no matter how much it would hurt him to.

 

Jungwoo quickly turned and took off, rushing out into the crowd and through the large array of people. It was a lot more crowded considering it was Friday, so even though he had a lot of people to go through, it was easy for his manager to lose him for a little bit. So Jungwoo ran, pushing through everyone and trying to get to the door.

 

He could see it. It was so close. He was almost there..!

 

With a rush of breath and final step, Jungwoo was out the door.

 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo shouted his name more in desperation than excitement.

 

“Jungwoo?” A deeper voice spoke back to him, and Jungwoo looked to see a boy staring at him. He was slightly taller than Jungwoo, had muscles holy shit, and nice hair. He had to quickly take all this in though, as the door flung open behind him.

 

“ _ Jungwoo I swear to fucking god! _ ” His manager yelled, grabbing at the air as he barely missed Jungwoo. The boy himself was bolting towards Lucas.

 

“We gotta go!” Jungwoo shouted at Lucas, grabbing his wrist and quickly pulling him off, both of them running down the street.

 

He could hear the yelling of his manager, but turned his head quickly to see he wasn’t going after them. He still wanted to run though, just to be safe.

 

“Do you mind if we go to my place?” Jungwoo said, still managing to speak sentences.

 

“N-No!” Lucas was clearly getting short on breath, which must have meant Jungwoo was still going off of his adrenaline rush.

 

Next destination, home.  _ Thank god. _

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo and Lucas walked towards the door to Jungwoo’s apartment, Jungwoo tightly holding onto Lucas’s hand. (He did ask, and Lucas was completely okay with it. Probably because he could clearly tell Jungwoo was in distress.)

 

Jungwoo let his hand drift away as he went to look for his key. It should be somewhere in his bag..And sure enough, he found it near the bottom. He shakily unlocked the door, putting the key back into his bag and walking through the door he opened, Lucas following behind him.

 

After he shut the door, he took a deep breath.

 

“..Hi.” Jungwoo said softly, flashing a slight smile at Lucas.

 

“Hey..” Lucas responded quick, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but to feel his heart melt a little.

 

“I’m sorry that I took so long..I-It’s just- Well, my manager.. He- God, I can’t even bring myself to say it..I feel so horrible right now..” Jungwoo spoke quickly, but Lucas caught all of it.

 

“Did..Did he.. _ Hurt you? _ ” Lucas said the last part quietly, trying not to throw Jungwoo into a spiral of panic. Jungwoo frowned, but brought himself to nod slightly.

 

Lucas could probably tell that was the case from two obvious things. The way Jungwoo looked right now, and the way his manager acted towards him. It was obvious, and Jungwoo knew it.

 

Lucas’s expression quickly turned sad. He thought it was more than likely that dude who was going after Jungwoo before they took off.

 

Lucas shook his head, before he slightly rose his arms up as to offer Jungwoo a hug.

 

Jungwoo looked from Lucas’s open arms to his face, where he could read the look in Lucas’s eyes. It told him to fall, to collapse into his arms and just let everything out.

 

So that’s what he did.

 

He slowly stepped forward into Lucas’s arms, almost slamming his face into his chest as Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around Jungwoo. Even though the semi-new bruises hurt like hell, he felt calmer and safer. He felt himself start to cry into the soft material of Lucas’s shirt. He hadn’t been comforted in this way in so long..And if he was being completely honest it made this a whole lot worse. He didn’t know much about Lucas. Who he was, where he was from..Hell, he didn’t even know his last name.

 

But something told Jungwoo that he wanted Lucas to stay that night.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo woke up on the couch, feeling the soft blanket, which he had left lying on the armrest two nights before, wrapped around him. The morning light from outside was pouring softly through the curtains and into the dim room, and for once Jungwoo didn’t feel like the embodiment of death. In terms of how much he slept, that is. He still felt a lot of pain and trauma from last night..

 

Where was Lucas though..? Jungwoo just remembers falling asleep in that hug..So he guesses that Lucas put him here and let him sleep. Did he leave..?

 

He heard the front door open, and looked up to see Lucas coming in with a bag.

 

“You’re up..” Lucas said groggily, smiling as he walked over to the couch.

 

Jungwoo sat up and backed up a little to lie on the armrest, rubbing his eyes. “What’d you leave for?” He said this as he eyed the bag that was dangling in Lucas’s hand.

 

“I got you some breakfast. I have no idea what you like, but there wasn’t much in the kitchen so I had to go to the store..I hope you’ve been eating properly..” Lucas said, and Jungwoo quickly thought ‘hell no’ to himself. In fact, he didn’t even eat yesterday, did he? He didn’t really have time..

 

“So..What did you get?” Jungwoo asked. He didn’t notice how hungry he was until Lucas had said something about food.

 

“I brought you some stuff from the bakery, so just eat what you’d like. I also picked up some headache medicine..I’m sure you need it.” Lucas sat down the bag on the armrest, pulling out a bottle of water and the medicine and putting it separately from the bag of, now, only food. “If you need anything let me know..” Lucas paused for a moment, “Do you mind if I use your shower? I stopped by my place and got some clothes..But I didn’t shower there because I wanted to get back as soon as possible.”

 

“No, go ahead..And thanks..” Jungwoo smiled, “I really appreciate it..You have no idea.” Lucas smiled at Jungwoo’s words, saying a quick ‘no problem’ before walking to the bathroom. Jungwoo assumed he found it on his own last night.

 

After Lucas left, Jungwoo leaned back against the couch again. He felt so.. _ cared _ for, right now. Nobody usually did this kind of stuff for Jungwoo. It wasn’t like he had much of anybody,  _ especially  _ people who would do this kind of stuff for him. Lucas seemed so nice..He was looking forward to learning more about this boy.

 

He grabbed the bag, pulling it over to him. There were three or four options in the bag, and Jungwoo almost couldn’t settle for one thing. Lucas did tell him to eat what he wanted..But he didn’t want to go crazy. He eventually pulled out a warm bread of some sort. It felt really strange to eat it, and it even hurt a little bit considering he hadn’t eaten anything in over twenty four hours..He really needed to stop doing that.

 

As soon as he finished his bread, he picked up the medicine and the water, taking only one of the pills before pushing it away along with the bag. Lucas was right, Jungwoo sure did want some relief from this pounding headache that was bothering him.

 

He ran his hands across his face, jerking them away when he felt something on his cheeks. Band-aids..?

 

Jungwoo soon realized that he had multiple of them. His face, arms, legs, and even ones that were on and near his stomach. Did Jungwoo sleep through Lucas doing this..? Damn, that’s some dedication.

 

Well, it was nice of Lucas to do all of that for him.

 

Now, he sat in the silence. He just had to wait for Lucas to come back, then he’d start on getting to know him better. He already seemed like a sweet and thoughtful person..Someone who Jungwoo would definitely have a soft spot for. He already made Jungwoo feel so much better and he barely knows about the guy.

 

Could he confidently like Lucas now? He’s not sure if he completely does, yet..But he can at least say for sure that if it comes down to that, he doesn’t have much of a reason to feel sad about it. He had no plans of going back to the club.. It was all entirely too much for him anymore. Especially with the rude customers, and most of all his stupid fucking manager.

 

The day he went back to that hellhole willingly was be the day he lost all respect for himself. Knowing that under this situation, only the worst could happen to him now. He would have to have a damn good reason to go back there now.

 

Will anyone there even notice he’s gone? Probably..He  _ was  _ really popular there. Jungwoo wondered if they’d go under any sort of extent to get him back there..

 

He heard the bathroom door open, and Lucas came out in the clothes he brought with him. His hair was slightly sticking to his forehead, which Jungwoo found extremely cute. Lucas walked over to Jungwoo, crossing his arms and resting them on the back of the couch.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Lucas asked, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but to nod. He didn’t feel anywhere near the best. It was borderline happiness he was feeling in this moment. He still didn’t know how to properly feel about all that happened last night..He doesn’t  _ remember  _ anything at all but he  _ knows  _ that it happened. It was torturing him, knowing he walked into that trap so  _ vulnerable _ .

 

“I feel like you’re lying to me..You can’t deny you have a lot on your mind right now.” Lucas said, and Jungwoo paused for a few seconds before nodding his head again.

 

“We don’t really know a lot about each other yet..So can we talk? I feel really bad that this was your first look at who I am as a person..And you just seem so sweet. I feel like a total burden to you right now.” Jungwoo said, realizing mid sentence about the situation he was in. Lucas was doing all of this stuff for him, while he was just sleeping and contemplating why he did all of this stupid shit to begin with.

 

“You’re not, I promise..” Lucas smiled, ruffling his fingers in Jungwoo’s hair, (that almost sent Jungwoo to a different galaxy), “I’m really glad that I’m able to help you right now..I’ve never had to deal with something like that before..But I have a feeling it’s really hard and scary to go through..I want to be here for you so you don’t have to go through this alone..Even if I’ve known you for hardly two days.” Jungwoo’s heart was warmed at Lucas’s words, and he felt a smile form on his face.

 

“Thank you..” Jungwoo couldn’t think of anything else to say but that.

 

“It’s no problem, trust me.” Lucas walked around the couch and sat in a chair not too far from Jungwoo. “So, what do you want to know about me?”

 

Jungwoo thought for a moment. He knew the school he went to and how he noticed Jungwoo..So that’s out of the way..Hmm. What else? Basic stuff?

 

“Tell me your favorite food.” Jungwoo said, and Lucas smiled, but in a sort of confused kind of way.

 

“So it’s gonna be  _ those  _ kinds of questions, huh?” Lucas said it with a smirk that could  _ kill _ .

 

Jungwoo nodded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 

They spent the next hour telling each other about themselves. Where they came from, their families, even just basic favorites. Usually Jungwoo would find these things boring, but right now they seemed like the most interesting things in the world. Maybe it was because he liked Lucas..? He just found the guy to be so interesting. It was strange to him, how he could warm up to someone so quick..Especially since it was a person he met two days ago through the strip club.

 

It eventually came down to a question Jungwoo knew was coming. He didn’t want to hear it, he  _ wished  _ he didn’t have to hear it..But it wasn’t going to kill Lucas to know.

 

“I do have a specific question.” Lucas said, and Jungwoo was all ears, “Why exactly did you become a stripper in the first place?”  _ Straightforward fucking question _ , ugh..But Jungwoo felt okay enough answering it. He trusted Lucas enough to let him know.

 

“Well..My family doesn’t have a lot of money..So I needed a way to make enough to pay my tuition, rent, and whatever else I needed, I guess. I managed to get a good scholarship, so I didn’t have a lot of hell with that..But I mainly had the job because my part time job I have only gives me barely enough for rent, and it could get me all the money I needed without having to break my neck or ask for anything from my family..” Then Jungwoo realized, and he winced. “I just realized..I told myself I wasn’t going back there, but I don’t know what I’ll do about money-”

 

“I’ll help you.” Lucas said, and Jungwoo froze. “I’m not exactly rich..But I’m not poor either.”

 

“Lucas..You don’t have to do that. You haven’t known me long..And I really don’t want to take away from you when I’m perfectly capable of finding ways to get money myself.”

 

“I don’t care. I..I like you, Jungwoo. I really do. I think you’re really sweet and I just want to help you..So..So  _ please  _ let me.” Lucas said, and Jungwoo felt his heart skip a beat.

 

He couldn’t hold it in.

 

“I honestly don’t even understand why you like me..I’m..I’m a fucking  _ stripper _ , Lucas! You met me because I was dancing like a fucking whore for that entire crowd! I don’t know if I can make you happy..I just don’t understand what you saw in all of that makeup and those ugly outfits.. _ Ugh _ , I honestly just don’t know what to tell you!” Jungwoo was frustrated at himself. Why was he losing his temper so bad? He thought Lucas was sweet, but he just couldn’t get over the fact that he got Lucas’s attention while doing stuff at the strip club..Was that all he saw in Jungwoo?

 

_ No, no it wasn’t. _

 

Lucas stayed silent for only a moment, but then stood up.

 

“The moment I laid eyes on you for the first time..I could just tell. I could just tell you weren’t who you pretended to be on that stage..It interested me..Because I wanted to know who you really were, and what was really going on inside your head..So I wrote that note, and I came back just to give it to you. I knew I couldn’t just hand it to you so I threw it and hoped for the best..And here I am now. I’m so happy, Jungwoo..I know the thing you were doing was bad, but you’re here now and you’re not that Jungwoo who is on the stage..And I really like the Jungwoo that isn’t on the stage, a  _ lot  _ better than the one who is. I think you’re beautiful for the real you, not for who you  _ think  _ you are.”

 

Jungwoo felt his heart ache..Did Lucas really feel that way about him..? He felt so shocked yet honored at the same time. This person..Jungwoo knew he was lucky. He was so fucking lucky to have this guy step into his life like this..Who would've been there for Jungwoo if he hadn’t of met Lucas..? Well, absolutely no one. He wouldn’t even be able to tell anyone, because he has no one else to trust with it.

 

Jungwoo stood up, feeling like a damn sim walking over to Lucas and staring at him for four or five seconds in silence. Jungwoo all of the sudden grabbed Lucas’s face, and Lucas froze. Something flashed in Jungwoo’s eyes, and all Lucas could give as a response was to nod.

 

And with that, Jungwoo slowly leant forward, and gently pressed his lips against Lucas’s. It was pure paradise. For a random detail he noticed, there was a slight taste of cherry cola on Lucas’s lips, that of which Jungwoo was  _ living  _ for. He honesty felt so alive in that moment, where everything else felt like it didn’t matter.

 

After breaking away from each other, Jungwoo leant forward and rested his chin on Lucas’s shoulder.

 

“Lucas, will you..Will you please tell me.. _ Promise _ me that you won’t leave me..” Jungwoo said it softly, trying his best not to start crying.

 

Lucas nodded before speaking, putting his arms around Jungwoo.

 

“I promise you, Jungwoo. I’m not going to leave you.”

  
  


-

  
  


That night, Jungwoo was lying in bed with hope. Lucas had gone home, with a promise to be back in the morning left hanging in Jungwoo’s thoughts. He was a bit afraid being on his own. He was sure it was just the anxiety and trauma from the entire situation that had gone on the night previously..He was  _ positive _ . He didn’t want to make Lucas stay, though. He would’ve felt bad. He’s sure that Lucas had other stuff he needed to do, it wasn’t like he  _ didn’t  _ have a life before he met Jungwoo.

 

He needed to get up for just a moment. He didn’t have anything to do, considering it was Saturday night and he didn’t have anything he needed to do for the morning.. He usually would  _ kill  _ to be able to sleep a lot on Saturday night..But he just wasn’t tired. There wasn’t much of a point anymore. He had no job that made him lose sleep anymore.

 

Jungwoo grabbed his phone from beside him, pressing the home button to look at any notifications he may have missed.

 

A  _ text _ .

 

A text from  _ who _ , you may think.

 

Well..

 

It was a text from his  _ manager _ .

 

Jungwoo felt his heart drop. He had forgotten to delete the bastard’s number.. But what would that son of a bitch be sending Jungwoo so late at night..?

 

Jungwoo’s curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the text message. There was an image attached with the message.

 

It was a photo of Lucas..But it was from far away, like he..He was  _ with  _ him.

 

The text was equally as disturbing.

 

‘ _ Don’t think this is over, Jungwoo. If you want HIM to be safe..Consider coming back. :)’ _

 

What..What the in the everloving  _ fuck _ .

 

Jungwoo couldn’t believe this..He’s threatening Lucas and it’s  _ his  _ fault. Oh god..What if they hurt him? He  _ clearly  _ knows where Lucas is and can probably find him wherever. He knows where Jungwoo lives, too..He didn’t even  _ think  _ to remember that. He can come here..Whenever.

 

He can’t let Lucas get hurt, that’s for sure.

 

Jungwoo found himself becoming more angry than afraid.

 

He found himself texting Lucas first.

 

‘ _ Lucas, wherever you are..I suggest going to a place with a large group of people. I can’t explain a lot but you’re in trouble and I have to stop it.’ _

 

His asshole manager next.

 

_ ‘Listen, motherfucker. If you even try to lay a finger on Lucas I will personally chop off all of your limbs. He isn’t about to be involved in this any more than he already is. Leave. Him. Alone. I’ll be there as soon as I can be but in the meantime don’t mess with Lucas.’ _

 

Jungwoo cut his phone off, running to turn on his light. He needed to get his shit together.  _ Quick _ .

 

He quickly grabbed his bag, shoving only his phone and charger in there, before getting changed into something warm and putting his shoes on. He felt like he was going to have to run. He knew he was on a time limit. He didn’t know that amount of time, but he wasn’t about to wait to find out.

 

How in the actual hell did he get himself into this?  _ No, no _ .. That's  _ not  _ right. How  _ could he _ get Lucas into this? If he hadn't of picked up that paper, if he hadn't of texted Lucas.. Lucas would be  _ safe  _ right now. Lucas wouldn't have to worry about Jungwoo  _ or _ about being in danger.   
  
_ He should of never gotten Lucas involved. _   
  
He wouldn't have, if he had known this would happen. He was  _ so  _ fucking grateful for Lucas being there for him, but he felt horrible that he could be in trouble now because of it.   
  
Jungwoo rushed out of his door, slamming it shut and almost forgetting to lock it before running off. He needed to hurry.. He was really anxious. He didn't care about what was about to happen to  _ him _ , he cared about what they were threatening to do to  _ Lucas _ .   
  
_ Lucas _ ..Did he text Jungwoo back?

 

He almost forgot he had even texted Lucas in the first place.

 

The steps that Jungwoo were taking only stopped for a moment, as his phone screen lit up. 

 

No text from Lucas.

 

_ Text from manager. _

 

Jungwoo felt sick reading the words.

 

_ ‘Don’t try to reach your little boyfriend, Jungwoo.’ (34s) _

 

Jungwoo felt like he was going to vomit.

 

_ ‘He won’t be safe until you’re here.’ (now) _

  
  


-

  
  


_ Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. _

 

Jungwoo was almost out of breath. He ran, he ran so fucking fast that he felt as if all of his insides were going to spill from him any moment. Even more did he feel like there was blood coming up from his throat. Everything was aching, the pain from the previous night only making him feel worse.

 

He wasn’t going to stop until he found them.  _ Until he made sure Lucas would be safe. _

 

If he finds out someone hurt Lucas, that someone is fixing to die.

 

As for where he was, Jungwoo was standing at the backdoor of the club. The business was always low on Sundays. The perfect day for this to happen, for them to go through with this plan. It was a time where no matter where Jungwoo went, he couldn’t hide. No large crowd. There wasn’t a single thing he could do to get out of this situation easily, that is,  _ if  _ it escalates.

 

Even with this is mind, Jungwoo knew he had to help Lucas.

 

So he took out his phone, and went to his messages with his manager.

 

_ ‘I’m at the back door.’ (sent) _

 

It had felt like no time before the door swung open, and a bodyguard snatched Jungwoo inside. Jungwoo yelped in surprise, quickly snapping back to his senses and started struggling to get free, all as the door was shut forcefully behind him.

 

“Look, Jungwoo-” The bodyguard tried to be calm with his words, but Jungwoo wasn’t having it. He refused to listen, refused to calm down, refused to stop fighting.

 

“There’s a much quicker way to get him to shut up, you dimwit!” Jungwoo heard his manager’s voice, which only made him fight harder. “Do what I told you to do, for once.”

 

The guard hesitated, taking a deep breath before slamming Jungwoo hard into the wall.

 

Well  _ that  _ sure knocked the wind out of the kid.

 

Jungwoo stopped, sinking to the floor as much as being under this man’s grip would allow him to. He had to catch his breath, he had to say  _ something _ ..

 

“L-Leave Lucas..Leave him alone, please.. I’m here now..So..” Jungwoo could hardly speak in full sentences, his chest heaving so hard that he felt it start to ache. “I’m h-here, so..you can leave him alone now..”

 

His manager laughed in a low tone, shaking his head.

 

“If you wanted us to leave him alone so bad, then why is he  _ here _ ?”

 

Jungwoo’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes widened.

 

_ Why in the actual fuck was Lucas here? _

“No fucking way!” Jungwoo shouted as loud as he could, stepping back up on his feet.

 

“Well..If  _ you  _ didn’t tell him to come here, it seems as if he came here on his own will.” His manager let out a small chuckle, “That’ll make things a lot quicker for  _ us  _ if you decide you don’t want to listen.”

 

“I already fucking told you to leave Lucas alone! Isn’t  _ me  _ being here enough for you!?” Jungwoo was frustrated, frustrated enough to almost  _ cry _ .

 

“Of course it is, Jungwoo..” He turned away to look down the hall, “But think of him being here as your  _ motivation to behave _ .” He laughed again, turning back to look Jungwoo in the eyes.

 

“I know you’d  _ hate  _ for something to happen to him.”

 

Jungwoo was angry. He was so unbelievably angry at all that was happening, he was furious at  _ himself _ . He still couldn’t believe that this was happening, and that his stupid actions were putting someone else in danger. Someone who he cared about more than  _ anything  _ or  _ anyone _ .

 

“You’re going to have a talk with the  _ Wolf  _ now.”

 

The fitting nickname for his boss sent a shot of adrenaline through Jungwoo’s veins. He hated his boss. The atmosphere he made, the intense stares he gave, the tone of his voice enough to strike fear into the hearts of anyone that heard it..But the worst thing you could possibly do was get in trouble,  _ breaking the rules _ .

 

Now, Jungwoo knew this was  _ bad  _ news.

 

Most people who spoke with the Wolf for defying rules..

 

_ They don’t ever come back out the same. _

 

_ Sometimes they  _ **_never_ ** _ come out. _

 

“Come on, we will take him to the Wolf’s office.” His manager spoke in a low tone to the bodyguard, who still seemed guilty for hurting Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo yanked his arm away from the bodyguard, following behind his manager. He had a glare he couldn’t even  _ force  _ out of his expression. Jungwoo hated his boss, his manager, hell, just this place in general! But if doing this meant that Lucas was going to stay safe, he would do  _ anything _ . Maybe if he hadn’t of met Lucas, and this situation still played out, Jungwoo would be more compelled to fight for himself. If he hadn’t of met Lucas, he probably would’ve stayed home, because they had nothing to threaten him with. But he can’t change that, and this was all he  _ could  _ do to protect Lucas right now.

 

The hall got darker and darker until another door was opened, and the three walked through.

 

It was loud.

 

Jungwoo could feel the bass from the music out there, vibrating at through the floor and at his feet. Not to mention there were yells from various people, shouting orders, instructions, times to go on. It was crazy, and Jungwoo was  _ used  _ to this crazy.

 

The bodyguard took Jungwoo’s things from him, both his bag and his phone. Jungwoo had no idea why he didn’t do that first thing, but oh well..He didn’t need it. Lucas should be okay. But Jungwoo might not be.

 

His manager started to walk again, and Jungwoo followed. He didn’t want to even  _ try  _ anything with Lucas being so near. Could Lucas save him right now? Could Lucas save Jungwoo from this impending doom he was coming to..?  _ No _ , not without putting himself in more danger, no he can’t..

 

So Jungwoo had to face it.

 

He was about to die, in one way or another.

 

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ ..it may not be physical.

 

But even if he is able to make it out physically alive,  _ the Kim Jungwoo from before will be  _ **_dead_ ** .

 

He felt his breathing pick up, his chest getting heavier, his steps becoming more and more unstable. He couldn’t pass out now.  _ He had to get through this. _

 

It was another corner and a few more steps before they came to a door. A door with the word ‘Wolf’ engraved into it.

 

Jungwoo swallowed hard, but he was ready.

 

He was nervous, but he was  _ ready _ .

 

Jungwoo’s manager held up his hand, knocking on the door a few times.

 

“I’m here with Jungwoo, just like you asked.” Jungwoo felt the tension and anxiety rising more and more within him.

 

“Send him in.” He heard the Wolf speak, and it made him even more afraid.

 

His manager opened the door, pushing Jungwoo in before shutting it behind the poor boy.

 

He was now staring death in the eyes.

 

“Have a seat, Jungwoo.” The Wolf said, pointing to the lavish red couch before his desk.

 

Jungwoo nodded, not hesitating to walk to the couch and have a seat.

 

“Now..I understand you have done some quite questionable things. I was informed by Seok that you have broken some rules.” Jungwoo nodded, trying his hardest to accept his fate, “Well..One of them I could allow, which is seeing someone who isn’t a customer while on duty.” He looked at Jungwoo a bit more serious this time, “But you walking out of work is completely unacceptable. Especially when you say that you won’t come back. You know the contract, you know the deal that we made.”

 

Jungwoo thought for a moment. He could try and get himself out of this.

 

And for once, he was going to be able to tell the truth.

 

“I can explain myself, Wolf.” Jungwoo felt the hard stare intensify.

 

“Of course, please go ahead..” The Wolf paused, waiting for whatever lousy excuse that he expected Jungwoo to have.

 

“Oh, yes..You see, the night that I walked out, it was because I had been assaulted.” Jungwoo paused, “I simply just couldn’t take it anymore, and when I had informed manager Seok that I wished to go home, he only told me that my problem was gone and that I could still go on. I couldn’t do it, it was affecting the way that I performed.” Jungwoo took a deep breath, “They had touched me in ways that made me feel horrible. I just needed some time, and manager Seok wouldn’t let me have it.”

 

Jungwoo had to say something, something that could fix this situation and his problem.

 

Maybe, if this turns out the way Jungwoo hopes, he would come back here.

 

“About manager Seok..You see these marks on me, right? All of these scratches and bruises. The way I’m talking and the way I’ve walked..You’ve seen it, right? Haven’t you noticed?” Jungwoo said it while looking the Wolf right in his eyes.

 

The Wolf took a moment to analyze Jungwoo, before he nodded.

 

“He did this to me. He  _ abused  _ me, caused me this great deal of all kinds of pain, and led me to want to leave.”

 

The Wolf chuckled.

 

“I know it was him.”

 

The man stood up, and Jungwoo saw he had a gun in his hand.

 

Jungwoo’s heart dropped to the floor.

 

“I told him to do it, after all.”

 

Jungwoo suddenly couldn’t breathe.

 

“You had to learn one way or another, Jungwoo.”

 

Jungwoo had a feeling he was about to die.

 

“You know you can’t leave here, right? Not for a long time.”

 

Jungwoo wanted to cry, but the fear wouldn’t let the tears fall.

 

He had to say something.

 

“This..This is  _ bullshit _ .” Jungwoo almost mumbled. “Are you really about to kill me?”

 

The Wolf shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, Jungwoo..” He laughed again, pointing the gun right at Jungwoo’s head, “What do  _ you  _ think?”

 

Jungwoo froze.

 

_ No, Jungwoo. _

 

_ You can’t die. _

 

_ Lucas can’t find out that you’re dead. _

  
  


-

  
  


Lucas was sat at a table near the back of the club, phone in hand. Where was Jungwoo? Was he okay..?

 

This is the only place that Lucas could think to come to, all because Jungwoo was here. Jungwoo might be in trouble..Because Lucas can’t reach his phone. All of his calls and text messages were being left unanswered.

 

He needed to keep trying. He needed to know where Jungwoo was, and what was wrong.

 

He dialed Jungwoo’s number again.

 

_ Ring. _

 

_ Ring. _

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Hello?” An unfamiliar voice came through the phone.

 

That’s not Jungwoo, so where is he?

 

“Hi..Where is Jungwoo..?” Lucas asked.

 

“Jungwoo? This is his phone..?” The voice asked, “Well..He’s with the Wolf.”

 

“The Wolf?” Lucas asked, confused.

 

“The owner of the place Jungwoo works at. That’s where his phone is. I’m one of his co-workers.”

 

“The club, I know. I’m here. Is there any way I can talk to Jungwoo?” Lucas asked, feeling a small panic rising in his chest.

 

“Uh..You might not have much time.” The voice said, and Lucas’s heart dropped. “I’m not sure..If Jungwoo will be able to talk after this.”

 

“Please.. _ Please _ show me where he is. I’ll meet you at that backstage door, you have to tell me where Jungwoo is.” Lucas was starting to full on panic.

 

“Okay, okay.. I’ll meet you there. But once I show you where he is, I can’t stay to help you. You might not come back.”

 

“I understand. See you there, um..”

 

“Jaehyun.”

 

“Yeah, Jaehyun. See you there.”

 

Lucas hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket and standing up. He ran through the crowds, shoving through people to quickly get to the backstage door. He had to save Jungwoo from whatever trouble he was in.

 

He soon made it to the door, opening it and seeing a boy there.

 

“Jaehyun?” Lucas said, and the boy nodded.

 

“I picked up his stuff for you.” Jaehyun said, handing Jungwoo’s bag and phone to Lucas.

 

“Thank you..Now, please take me to where he is.” Lucas said, and Jaehyun nodded. He motioned Lucas to follow him, and then started walking.

 

As he followed Jaehyun, Lucas put Jungwoo’s phone in his bag, and then slung it over his shoulder. He’d probably leave it close to where Jungwoo was so he could pick it up on their way out.

 

Jaehyun took Lucas through the intense room, people yelling left and right. Thankfully, none of them really gave Lucas any thought or acknowledgement.

 

Lucas was taken to a hallway, and Jaehyun stopped.

 

“This is as far as I can take you. Once you get to the end of the hall, he should be in the room that has the word ‘Wolf’ on the door.” Jaehyun said, pointing down the long hall.

 

“Thank you, Jaehyun.” Lucas said, setting Jungwoo’s bag down in a nearby chair.

 

“No problem..” Jaehyun paused as Lucas was walking to the door. “Hey, Lucas?”

 

Lucas turned around to look at Jaehyun.

 

“Be careful..And good luck. Please make sure both of you get out of there safe.”

 

Lucas wanted to question why it was dangerous, who in the hell this ‘Wolf’ dude was, and why in the actual  _ fuck  _ Jungwoo was in danger..But he had no time. The only information he could clearly understand was that Jungwoo was in trouble.

 

So he nodded to Jaehyun and the boy walked away.

 

_ Jungwoo. _

 

_ Jungwoo, I’m coming to save you. _

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo was sweating furiously.

 

His thoughts were a frenzy in his head.

 

He could only think of Lucas.

 

Was Lucas okay?

 

Will Lucas be safe after this?

 

Is this  _ what it takes  _ for Lucas to be safe?

 

He could faintly hear footsteps outside of the door.

 

The Wolf laughed like a maniac, moving the gun to the door.

 

“The door is unlocked,” Jungwoo felt his heart start to race, “ _ Lucas _ .”

 

Jungwoo felt his heart almost throw itself out of his chest.

 

All at once, the door opened and Jungwoo lunged himself across the Wolf’s desk, knocking the man in a different direction just as he let a shot fire. Jungwoo looked at the door, seeing a stunned Lucas.

 

He almost shot Lucas.

 

_ He almost..shot..Lucas. _

 

“You’re a fucking liar!” Jungwoo shouted, punching the Wolf as hard as he could in his face.

 

The man fell to the floor, the gun falling out of his hand.

 

“Jungwoo!” Lucas yelled, running towards the boy.

 

Jungwoo felt himself getting lightheaded.

 

“Lucas..” Jungwoo said quietly, tears escaping his eyes.

 

Lucas ran to the man, picking up the gun so he couldn’t get his hands on it again.

 

Then he stared at Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo looked horrible.

 

He was shattered to pieces,  _ broken _ .

 

Jungwoo,  _ his  _ poor Jungwoo.

 

Lucas walked over to him, letting the boy collapse into his embrace.

 

“I  _ can’t believe  _ you..” Jungwoo cried, grabbing tightly onto the material of Lucas’s jacket. “How could you just put yourself in danger like that..You could’ve died just then!”

 

“But I’m still alive, Jungwoo. If I hadn’t of come, there’s no telling what he would’ve done to you.” Lucas said, holding Jungwoo a bit tighter.

 

“No,  _ no _ !” Jungwoo shouted, pushing Lucas away from him. “The only reason I’m here is because I wanted to protect  _ you _ ! I-I don’t want them to hurt you..It’s  _ my  _ fault! It’s my fault for walking out that night and that’s the entire reason I’m in trouble, and why  _ you’re _ in danger. Please, Lucas..Please leave. You’re only making it worse for yourself..”

 

“Think about yourself, Jungwoo!” Lucas said, grabbing ahold of the boy’s arm, “I am here right now, and we are leaving. I am getting you out of here and if I have to fight to do that, then I will. I will  _ not  _ be taking no for an answer.”

 

Lucas swallowed hard, having one more thing to say.

 

“I promised that I wasn’t going to leave you..So you can’t leave me either.”

 

Jungwoo huffed after hearing those words, snatching the gun from Lucas’s hands.

 

“Wait! What’s wrong-” Lucas couldn’t even finish his sentence before Jungwoo hastily walked in front of him.

 

The Wolf was conscious. _ He was ready to try and kill again. _

 

“Put that gun down, Jungwoo.” The Wolf said. “You know better than to do that.”

 

Jungwoo did know better.

 

“Lucas, _ close your eyes _ .” Jungwoo said, pointing the gun at the Wolf.

 

“But Jungwoo, do you even know how to-”

 

“Lucas just shut your fucking eyes!” Jungwoo shouted, and Lucas did as he was told.

 

Lucas shut his eyes tight, the only thing keeping him even remotely calm was the heat radiating off of Jungwoo.

 

The Wolf laughed.

 

“Are you really about to kill me, Jungwoo?” The Wolf said it in a mocking tone, and Jungwoo cringed.

 

Jungwoo nodded, his hands shaking like hell.

 

“Oh, Jungwoo..”

 

Jungwoo felt tears coming to his eyes.

 

“You know you’re not getting out of this easy.”

 

He steadied his finger on the trigger.

 

“I will always find ways to make you miserable.”

 

“Stop fucking talking!” Jungwoo shouted.

 

The tears in Jungwoo’s eyes shot out at the same time the bullet did.

 

Lucas was shaking. Jungwoo was shaking.

 

Jungwoo was quiet. He stood in place, stunned. He just did that. He took someone’s  _ life _ .

 

Lucas was nervous, and scared. But Jungwoo meant more than those things.

 

He put one arm around the trembling boy’s back and the other on the back of his head, pulling him close to his chest.

 

“Jungwoo..I’m taking you home.” Lucas whispered, and Jungwoo nodded.

 

Lucas slowly pulled away from Jungwoo, only to grab his empty hand and lead him away from the room. On the way out, Jungwoo had gotten his stuff from where Lucas had put it, and shoved the gun deep into his bag. He felt like he had just won his freedom back.

 

Jungwoo was free.

 

They walked down the hall, hand in hand, and then came to the end where Jaehyun stood.

 

“J-Jungwoo..” Jaehyun said softly, “You’re alive..I could’ve sworn I heard a gunshot-”

 

“You  _ did _ .” Jungwoo interrupted. “Tell manager Seok that the Wolf is dead.”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened. But he said nothing further, and he nodded.

 

“Goodbye, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo said, smiling softly. “Let’s keep in touch.”

 

Jaehyun nodded again, smiling before turning to go tell the news.

 

Now they had to hightail it out of here.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo unlocked the door, both him and Lucas stepping in. He put his stuff down in the floor.

 

Jungwoo was still shaken up.

 

He left that club feeling different.

 

The Jungwoo from before  _ was  _ dead.

 

He could never unsee or undo what happened.

 

“Jungwoo.” Lucas said, turning around to the boy.

 

Jungwoo snapped out of it, looking at Lucas.

 

“I’m going to help you through this, okay?”

 

He read Jungwoo’s mind.

 

Oh, how Jungwoo cared for Lucas.

 

How Jungwoo  _ loved  _ Lucas.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot..” Jungwoo said, stepping closer to Lucas before placing his hand on his jaw. “But thanks for helping me.”

 

Jungwoo quickly lurched forward, connecting his and Lucas’s lips in perhaps the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with  _ anyone _ .

 

Lucas was taken by surprise, but quickly gave into the kiss and pulled Jungwoo close to him. Their bodies collided, making the atmosphere ten times hotter. Jungwoo was threading his fingers in Lucas’s hair and pulling slightly every now and then, causing Lucas to repeatedly let out loud moans in the kiss. It was that, and many other things, that were driving Jungwoo  _ crazy _ .

 

He could tell that steps were being taken.

 

Jungwoo was hoping they wouldn’t break anything, the way they were just moving aimlessly through his place, both of them only paying attention to the other.

 

In a matter of seconds, they were on Jungwoo’s bed.

 

Jungwoo finally opened his eyes, seeing Lucas looming over him.

 

It was dark. The soft light from the streetlights outside where seeping into the room. It was freezing, yet the atmosphere was hot and heavy enough for it not to matter.

 

They both were sat there, staring at each other.

 

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked.

 

That was the big question.

 

Was Jungwoo okay with doing this?

 

Did Jungwoo want this?

 

Well, of fucking course he did.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jungwoo said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck and pulled him down once again, stopping just before his lips to look at him in the eyes. “Are you?”

 

Lucas smiled.

 

“You know it.”

 

Lucas connected their lips again, and it stayed like that for a little while. Seconds turning into minutes did they spend just simply kissing each other. Of course, it was a lot less innocent than it sounds. By the time they had stopped, there was a gross mess of saliva as a result of it.

 

Jungwoo knew what this was leading to.

 

And deep down, he knew he’d be okay with it.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungwoo walked out of the bathroom, feeling like he had just been in heaven after taking a warm shower.

 

He had taken one shortly after they had finished, since after about two minutes he started gaining awareness to how gross he felt.

 

Lucas walked out behind him.

 

Oh, he forgot to mention Lucas took a shower with him.

 

They didn’t do anything sexual in there, it was more for the fact that Lucas didn’t want to leave Jungwoo by himself.

 

Jungwoo could still feel the sensation from when Lucas’s fingers were rubbing that shampoo in his hair.

 

He could’ve fallen asleep. When he got  _ too  _ drowsy Lucas finally decided it was time for them to get out.

 

A few minutes led to them lying on the couch, with Jungwoo being held close to Lucas.

 

“Lucas, can I tell you something?” Jungwoo asked, and Lucas nodded, humming.

 

“I..I’m really fucking glad that I met you.” Jungwoo said, smiling as he was on the verge of passing out.

 

“I love you so much, Lucas.”

 

Lucas smiled, resting his head on Jungwoo’s.

 

“I love you too, Jungwoo.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Jungwoo realized how happy he was.

 

How much happiness he felt with Lucas.

 

He was so,  _ so  _ thankful.

 

He fell asleep just like that, with every positive feeling calming him down.

 

He was finally happy.


End file.
